Mongolian Nights
by He-chan Du-chan
Summary: Well it seems the GW Boys are in for another surprise. But the most surprised should be the plots those crazy doctors have plan for their pilots.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:**_ Gundam Wing does not belong to us, we are just writers that are very poor and have nothing except candy. Though it seems that isn't even an option now, since Du-chan ate it all. -_-; Now it seems we have nothing so please don't sue us. We are just writing this for our pleasure and only our pleasure. So enjoy the show and have fun._

  
**Warning: **_Has explicit form of words, as well as male/male relationships. These are not cannon issued couples if you are fan of the supposed thinking. The relationships will be 1x3, 2x5x8 (Pilot 8 is not from GW though is owned by Du-chan), 4x7 (Pilot 7 is not from GW though is owned by He-chan) Read at your own risk._

**Author's note:** _He-chan mostly wrote this fic, so you can tell the difference by her writing style. Though what do you expect from her. This fic does not correspond to the other fics rather it is an AU of the other fics done by these two. So don't get confused and remember this is another what if…sort of situation since as you can tell the pairings are different._

Mongolian Nights By He-chan & Du-chan 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The nights grew cold and dark in the area as the sky darken with night. A figure slowly trudge his way through the grainy sand's dehydrated and tired from his ordeal. Quatre felt himself fall onto the still hot sandy dunes that surrounded this wasteland. _Where is this place? _He pondered as his last thought as darkness surrounded him. Clatter of a moving object came closer as he horse ran faster as the figure on the horseback. The horse halted in its tracks as the sand that blew behind the movement of the hooves kicking up sand surround the area. Cautiously the figure got off the horse and went near the pilot of Sandrock. Wariness was clearly in the movements as a cork sounded and trickle of water drip onto Quatre's mouth feeding him the sweet nectar of water. Opening his eyes Quatre found himself staring into dark royal blue with flecks of golden in the most mysterious eyes, if possible he thought he was dreaming. Peering once again he noticed that his savior wore a gold mask that was sculpted like bird wings. Hot pain stream through him as he felt himself being lifted upward and propelled onto a horse. "What are you?" He croaked out and coughed as he felt himself shifted like a sack of potatoes and the clatter of hooves as wind plus sand stream past him in a blur. _Where is this person taking me? _Thinking rather unsettled as he felt his body flush against the feel of the body cradling him, _but the person sure does have beautiful unusual eyes..._ Feeling a jolt of feeling hit him at that thought. _Where the hell did that come from? _He thought even more as he felt the ride stop all of a sudden. 

Fluttering of voice came near to them and Quatre open his eyes surprised to see that they were in a village of sort with weird looking tents that he had never seen before. "Gong Zhu!!" A woman in her early forties came out in a rush. "Where have you been Gong Zhu?" Dark black hair was framed in a bun with a wool hat covering the top of her head. Brown eyes looked harshly at the masked stranger.

"I was delayed a big back...however I found a stranger during my journey...Please Ming take him to a tent to rest in and fix him up." Slowly Quatre felt arms help him down off the horse as two men start to carry him to a yellowed shaded tent. An immediate bout of activities took place, being fed food and liquids were pumped into him quickly as a male walked in carrying bathing utensils in different shapes and sizes. "Um...what are you doing?" The blonde Arabian looked rather nervous at the males in front of him. "Gong Zhui...asked us to bring you cleaning items to wash off the dirt and sand." One of the males said with a slight smirk on his face. "After that Gong Zhu would like to talk to you." With that the men left Quatre to bath and change. T_his is one rather strange place._ Silently cursing about the fact that he some how ended in now where when he accidentally crashed his Gundam. Still confused as to why Dr. H wanted him to come to Earth in the first place. 

After a few hours of soaking and dressing in the funny clothing that was provided to him. Quatre walked out of the tent and picked nervously at the white shaded robe like clothing. "Um...you were saying I should go see that um person or whoever is in charged right?"

One of the men smiled in a nice way that sort of comforted Quatre. "Ah yes, Mr." 

"Winner...Quatre Raberba Winner..." The pilot of Sandrock said with a smile in friendliness, "and you Mr."

"Zhang... Fang Zhang..." The man smiled even more liking the stranger. _Well he doesn't seem bad at all. _He thought in amusement at the thought that this boy would be actually more handsome and not the little waif that his leader had drag in. "Well follow me this way now Mr. Winner."

Quatre smiled, "Call me Quatre...." The Fang nodded his head as he led the man to the tent and pointed to where it was located at he then bowed and left. _There seems to not be many guards here..._ He thought in confusion as he called out, "Hello?" Getting no answer he lifted the flap and entered the room looking curiously around. In the middle of the room was a screen a pallet of blanket and clothing were to the right. On the left of the tub was a table with a chair some personal items were seen on top of it. _Seems like no one is here. _He thought as he walked toward the table to pick up a statue then place it down. A splash was heard from inside the screen area. _Huh?_ Thinking it rather odd he walked around the screen and found an opening looking in, he gasped in surprise at the sight of a woman with her full back displayed to him.

Turning around the girls eyes widen in shock their sapphire gold centers widen to more gold from embarrassment. "What the…?" Quickly with out delay she grabbed onto the towel and held it to her form trembling slightly. "What are you doing here?" Her voice now clearly displeased and angry at the intrusion.

"I well... no answer and um they said I could go on and…" Quatre stuttered as he backed away, "Please forgive me I didn't know that you were…" He gulped as he took another step back, "taking a bath…" Flushing more at the words and the still imprinted image of the girl's nude body, he quickly turned his back. "I am so sorry…Miss." _Calm down BREATH QUATRE BREATH!! _A voice in his head said as he felt a certain part of his body shift a bit. 

Another splash was heard and Quatre edged himself to not turn around to see what she was doing. "It's alright now I am dressed." Her voice tinkered along the edge of his mind as he spun around to see her dressed in clothing that were similar to his only that they were in a lighter color of blue and was a female version. "Now could you please give me your name?"

Quatre by this time was flushing even more. "Um…Quatre Raberba Winner, also I am so sorry, but I thought I was suppose to see the man with the gold mask who brought me here." His hands were now laced together and twisted, since he couldn't find any pockets in his provided clothing. The sheer abstract of it all was clearly taking its toll on his feeble mind. 

Cocking one surprised brow at his response the girl walked over to her desk and pulled out a golden mask. "You mean this little thing?" Her lips now curved into a smirk as she watch her prey's response closely with feline amusement. "My name is Ki," shrugging her shoulder lightly as she set the mask down and perch her hips on the desk. 

"You're the person who," swallowing deeply, he found his voice, "saved me?" Seeing Ki nod her head to confirm his thoughts. _A girl has saved me. Not just any girl a beautiful one at that! _ Finding amusement by that thought as he twirl his thumbs. "I want to thank you for that and if there is anything I can do to help just ask I am in your debt."

"In my debt?" Ki's lips twitched as mischief danced wildly in the blue golden orbs. _What happens if I do this…hnn?_ "Then I want you to take off your clothes and dance for me naked." Keeping her face straight at her request, or else she would burst into pearls of laughter.

Aqua eyes widen in shock at her words. "What?" The little Arabian's jaw slackens wide at her announcement. _What? She can't be serious. _Feeling more embarrassed as he looked at Ki he said timidly. "Miss Ki…you aren't serious now are you?" _Oh god no if she is she would see how..um…a part of me feelings.._

By this time Ki falls onto the floor laughing her head off. "Oh don't worry it was a joke." Gasping in high-octane humor, she looked up to see Quatre recover himself from the shock. A knock sounded on the pole as a figure entered.

"Princess your meal." The same man that directed Quatre in smiled innocently at him. Sensing what had taken place he thought in amusement. _Well this should be interesting. _

"Thank you Fang." Ki murmur as she directed him to place the food onto the table. "I assume you would be dining with me, Mr. Winner." She said as she sat in her chair and indicated he sit in the other as Fang set the two sets of napkins and utensils of chopsticks. _I wonder if he knows how to use chopsticks. _

Quatre looked bashful and went to sit down, "If it isn't any bother to you…" He whispered gently as he glanced at the food curiously and then at the chopsticks. 

Shaking her head Ki picked up her chopsticks and smiled, "No bother at all Mr. Winner…" She noticed his curious glance at the food and nodded to her head at Fang as he left the two alone. _Curious isn't he? _"The food is mostly composed of fish cakes with noodles." Shrugging lightly she picked up her chopsticks and her bowl of rice, "It isn't much, but it is better then most foods I had." 

"It's okay…" Quatre said with a smile, "It seems very delicious." He intoned as he picked up the chopsticks in a slightly clumsy way. Taking one fish cake he ate it with some rice and closed his eyes as he munches on the tender morsel. "It's rather good." _I never had such things before but it taste good._

_He is rather an oddity for an Arabian. _Ki mused as she kept on eating her food. They both ate in silence, until both were full in their tummies. "Well that was satisfying." She said as she leans back and raises an eyebrow in puzzlement. "There is one thing that has been bothering me Mr. Winner…" 

"Oh what is that?" Quatre said placing his chopsticks down. _Somehow this doesn't feel good. _He thought as he saw her eye him up and down with a predatory look in her eyes. _This will not be a good conversation I can feel it. _

Leaning her face gently onto the palm of her hand she swirl the juices in a wine glass carelessly, "How exactly did you get stranded in the dessert?" Ki asked as her lips curved into an innocent smile. _It is impossible for a man to be there out of nowhere there has to be a craft he had taken to be in that pinpoint position. _Thinking rather perversely she tip her head at him.

"Uh well I crash my craft into the dessert." Quatre said rather sheepishly. "I don't know what was the matter, but something went wrong I was suppose to be heading toward Austria to meet a co-worker, but something threw me off course and I ended here in god knows where…" _Better not say anything about being a Gundam pilot. _He thought yet the yearning to tell her was great, but knowing his doctor would probably throw a fit. 

"What sort of craft did you fly?" Ki asked watching the nervousness that seems to enter the boy's eyes. _Something is fishing about this. _Feeling bent on finding out the secrets that this stranger harbors Ki slowly smiled. "I am always interested in vessels that go into space and down." Letting him know that she knows that it is a space vessel for only accurate measurements that a bus or plane couldn't necessary make such a locational landing unless crafted to do so. Besides she saw the sparkle in the atmosphere, which was pretty much a shoe in that it was from space. 

Quatre lower his head, fringed bangs covered his deep aqua eyes as he felt himself travel in trepidation at the answer he would have to give. He didn't like to lie especially to his savior, though of course he could lie, but at least he wasn't a selective liar like Duo Maxwell. The Gundam pilot of 02, though from information he gotten from Dr. H that was how his personality was fitted do to the most weirdest doctor called Dr. G. He of course didn't have much privilege to know that much. He only got a profile of the other Gundam, some with out names for that matter. "A mobile suit if you like to call it that…" He intoned noticing that he had been impolite and keeping a lady waiting. _Hopefully I can seal up a bit of it. _

"Is that all?" Ki asked clearly suspicious at the prospect of a mobile suit that could land from space. "I somehow think your closing a bite information Mr. Winner." Icy her voice sent chills down Pilot 3's spine as he lifted his face and stared into equally icy eyes. Not one trace of golden warmth existed, in a way it was like a deadly cobra was looking at him like he was lunch. _Come on Quatre I know your lying partly crack for me. _Chanting slightly in her mind, while keeping up a perfect cold façade. 

Gulping from her gaze that seem unmoving Quatre felt his lips move accordingly knowing that he was bested by a person with a better hand at cards. "A Gundam." He said weakly looking at fear if she had any grudge against him or his fellow compatriots. Instead shock streamed throughout his body as he sagged back in pure relief when he saw her laugh. Waving her hand in a dismissing gesture of ill concern at the words that seem to lift the burden from Sandrock's pilot. _She isn't upset? _

"Is that all Mr. Winner?" Ki asked clearly amused as she leaned back. _So I was right he is something different, but a boy driving a Gundam? Have those idiots that built the system lost their minds completely? _She thought with broodiness, as she slowly roused to her feet. "I take it that your Gundam is damaged and in the dessert correct?" Seeing the nod from Quatre she smiled slightly, "I'll have my people drag it back here and hide it, also repairs will be made if you wish to leave anytime soon."  A part of her though didn't wish for the small Arabian boy to leave though. Of course Ki being who she was immediately squish that feeling into a hidden closet in her mind.

Quatre smiled and bowed. "Thank you so much Miss Ki." He paused in thought and grinned, "if need be I can stay here for a while until repairs work. Though knowing my um boss he would be rather upset about what had happened. Though I have no idea how it happened in the first place."

Ki busy brought out a map out of her desk and smoothed it out onto another table. "Cornelius, it is the simple tilting of the Earth it throws people's courses off if they aren't careful. That is pretty much why no one flies around that time or they have to recalculate their projection so as not to be affected by it."

"Oh." Quatre said in a small voice. _I didn't know that. _"That is rather stupid on the space colonies we didn't have to worry about such things, but here of all things why does it do it?" _That sucks I crash because of that thing. _He snorted inward not trying to show his aggravation at the factor of this so called unexplainable force.

"You mean nature…it is natural that dictates that the Earth tilts at a degree. It isn't explained though why, unfortunately of course nature is that way." Ki shrugged her shoulders as she cocked her head. _I wonder if all he knows is the colonies and nothing about Earth? _

Looking a bit indignant, Quatre made a first, "Well I wish Nature would cut this out." He intone, not clearly getting the picture that Nature can't be told what to do since it is natural. Like the ever breath he breaths in and out. _I don't like this nature. _

Ki by this time sweat dropped at his comment. "Um Mr. Winner I hate to inform you this, but you were created by nature. You at this point are standing on nature it is everywhere, even in space, it dictates everything, so in a way you can't control it." Smiling a bit at him, "so I am afraid you can't curse it." _I hope that went through his brain. _

_Oh my I didn't know that. _Quatre thought with embarrassment. _Gah I just embarrassed myself in front of Miss Ki. Gee that was smart Quatre. _He berated himself for his stupidity on things. _Next time keep your mouth shut. _"Oh I see…" Flushing slightly he tilted his head as he looked at the map. 

"Your located at Mongolia it is however, not near the Russian border since we are in the desert region." Ki murmured as she tapped the one spot. "I think your suit would be around here." She pointed to the region on the map where she found him. "Shouldn't take long to recover it." Her eyes intent on where she was pointing at, she glanced up quickly into Aqua eyes feeling herself being pulled in. _Turn around. _A voice in her head screamed and instantly she snapped out of the trance like state. Flustered by what had occurred she cleared her voice. "Um how many Gundam pilots are there?"

Blinking and snapping out of whatever had occurred and rubbing his fingers nervously over his shirt, Quatre took a step back. "I think six." He said while frowning for a bit, "But there might be another one since Doctor J has a girl friend and she is a doctor too." Figuring he had recovered himself, yet the fluttering near his heart would not be stilled no matter how hard he tried. 

Smiling slightly Ki leaned back. "Do you know them?" Clear curiosity was evident in her eyes as the pool of swirling color of blue gold entranced Quatre to tell all and be told all. Calling of his being from his chest to another was so high pressured the he didn't think he could go long with out being slashed into pieces by the soft voice.

_Why? _Pilot 3 thought in disbelief, _why does my being respond to her? _Feeling rather perplexed by his feelings and the emotions that consumed him he fumbled through his answer. "Um I only have seen two profiles with pictures. Pilot 01 is Heero Yuy and Pilot 03 is a man called Trowa Barton, who was pretty much the person I was suppose to meet in Austria." _I can feel her, my empathic abilities allow me, yet do I want her? _Genetically it was well known by Quatre and Doctor H that he was a new type. Basically a new type super form of human, if need be a being with abilities that outrange a normal human. The abilities of PSI was known as well as other well connected things due to genetic encoding or evolution in space. 

Knowingly Ki wiped her smile off her face. "Oh?" Slowly walking toward Quatre she glanced at the outside, where the coldness of the night was bombarding and dark. Only shadow's that were cast by the fire pits outside sending an eerie glow around the girl. "Why did your employer send you to Earth besides to meet this Trowa Barton?" _There has to be more as to why. _Faintly her eyes didn't dare to rise and look into those innocent eyes of blue, for she knew that she could lose herself in it. However being a Princess of a tribe she couldn't afford such a chance and for that she stiffen her resolve to be wary since she didn't know this Gundam pilot that well. 

"He didn't tell me, he just wanted me to team up with Trowa." Innocently Quatre responded not quite getting what the hidden agenda was from what he just had claimed. "I don't really know why, though my doctors have a relationship with each other. I mean Pilot 03's doctor and mine." _Though it is rather funny that two men are together. _

_For a boy that has been in war Quatre's form of dealing with things were indeed a different way compare to other soldiers. _Ki mused slightly as she watch the boy before her. _Though innocence in the department of sex and other common sense things must not be an accurate portray of his training. _The last thought lingered in her mind. "Perhaps your doctors want you and pilot 03 together after all it seems reasonable since they are together they probably hope you two get together so they won't have to be concerned." Looking at her nails she slowly raised her eyes to look at the shocked that seem to impact the boy.

"What?" Quatre said quite alarmed, "But…but…I don't want a guy I don't know." Clearly he didn't like that thought as he slid boneless into the chair. _This can't be…_ A voice in his head seemingly screamed in denial.

"Well if woman can rape their husbands. I am sure that this isn't impossible." Retorting in amusement as she watch in sympathy at the boy. "Though of course you don't hear about it since the men are embarrassed." _Well it is true to an extent, though who says that woman can't take liberty with their spouses it isn't illegal or anything. Besides I don't hear the men complaining. _

Quatre's eyes widen even more like saucers of a teacup dish. "They can do that?" Now clearly confused about the aspect of sex. "I don't get though what all this sex stuff is about." He snorted as he folded his arm over his chest. "It doesn't make sense to make such a big deal about it just to get into a relationship." _This is nothing but a bunch of bullshit. _

"Well that is usually what I think, but you don't see me knocking yet until I try it. Though I doubt I have time to try such useless thing at this point." Shrugging her shoulders she glanced at the watch and sighed. "Well it seems Mr. Winner we have better bet getting to bed it is rather late." _Besides I have to wake up early. _

"I am sorry if I was bother you, but alright Miss Ki. I bid you a good night then." He bowed slightly as he took her hand in his and kissed it softly. Both felt an electrical outlet stream through them both, though the other didn't notice the tremble in each other's body as they parted. Quatre smiled a little bit shakily as he walked toward the door and lifted the flap of the tent. "Good night again Miss Ki." With that he left and walked toward his tent clearly entering inside and lean against the side of his bed.  _Wow. _Was all he thought as he flopped himself onto the bed clearly exhausted by the recent turn of events. The haunting eyes of blue with gold flecks haunted his dream as he smiled slightly in a slumber of dreamland.

In the middle of the dessert in the cockpit of the Gundam Sandrock it's communication system lighted up as static was heard. "Quatre? Quatre are you there? Quatre? Do you read me?" This continued into the night as the words were being heard slightly.

In another room somewhere in Austria a spiky hair man with green eyes looked at his laptop silently. "Your mission is to track down him and bring him back safely you understand that?" A voice of an older gentleman was heard as the youth bowed his head.

"Roger." He stated as he closed down communication and went to pack up his gear, since he would he heading in search around Mongolia. A snap was heard as he held up a gun and smirked slightly, "Good hunting…"


	2. Mongolian Nights II

**Disclaimer:**_ Gundam Wing does not belong to us, we are just writers that are very poor and have nothing except candy. Though it seems that isn't even an option now, since Du-chan ate it all. -_-; Now it seems we have nothing so please don't sue us. We are just writing this for our pleasure and only our pleasure. So enjoy the show and have fun._

  
**Warning: **_Has explicit form of words, as well as male/male relationships. These are not cannon issued couples if you are fan of the supposed thinking. The relationships will be 1x3, 2x5x8 (Pilot 8 is not from GW though is owned by Du-chan), 4x7 (Pilot 7 is not from GW though is owned by He-chan) Read at your own risk._

**Author's note:** _He-chan mostly wrote this fic, so you can tell the difference by her writing style. Though what do you expect from her. This fic does not correspond to the other fics rather it is an AU of the other fics done by these two. So don't get confused and remember this is another what if…sort of situation since as you can tell the pairings are different._

Mongolian Nights II By He-chan & Du-chan 

Coldness seeped throughout the camp as shuffles of clothing was heard. A few voices spoke in whispers trying not to disturb the peaceful tranquility of the lands. Goats and other sounds of animals were heard as clatter of pots and pans sounded the early morning ritual of breakfast. This was the first thing that Quatre sensed thanks to his emphatic ability, _peace_ a foreign concept that he hadn't been with for a while. Yet welcoming for his entangled soul that grew weary of the constant voices of firearms. Aqua eyes glitter with sleepiness as Gundam Pilot 3 slowly roused from his bed. _So quiet I like it here. _He thought with a wistful smile on his face the haunting shades in his tent were that of blue and gold reminding him of one particular girl. _Argh…why can't I get her out of my mind? _However his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a musical instrument playing softly. Standing up still dressed in his clothing, Quatre walked toward the flap of his tent and walked out to see the morning light of gold creeping upon the landscape of awakening gold dunes. Recognizing instantly the object of his thoughts, he peered thoughtfully at her backside. The shades of gold play across the horizon as the notes once again that came from a flute trilled in the distances light. Shadow's play across her face, walking with grace that only came from a Gundam pilot, and several years training. Quatre stood in awe at the sight of Ki's profile as the twinkle of more gold lit up her eyes as the blue shades of Prussian dim slightly in the background or her iris. 

A sigh of relaxation took on his figure as the last note faded and his Mongolian Princess, if that was a word to claim her as, slowly lower her arms down. "How long have you been watching?" Her voice startled Quatre at their unannounced placement at this peaceful time. 

"I um. Well." Stuttering slightly, while flushing under her gaze, Quatre tugged on his collar a bit as he replied in an awkward voice, "Two minutes after you started to play." _Calm down Quatre breath! BREATH!! Don't hyperventilate now and embarrass yourself. _The voice in the little Arabian's head screamed at the indignity it would be, since after all he was a Winner, not a loser. 

"Ah I see." Responding quiet softly Ki glanced into the horizon and glanced over her shoulder at the man that gather behind her. Cocking her head lightly, she looked down at Quatre, "Are you ready to go or are you hungry?" Impatience was clear in the air as her white stallion snorted and trampled the floor at it restlessness at being detained in one spot to long. Patting her mount with ease and care as she murmurs softly. "Hush Ramses." Glancing once again at Quatre she smiled slightly in hesitant, "Well shall we?"

Quatre feeling rather bold, he nods in confirming glance as he looked around curious. "Um where do I ride?" Trying to gauge where a horse would be located at so that he could use to travel toward his broken Gundam. A yank made him yelp as the willow of a slim girl lifted him onto her horse. Ramses neighed in amusement if one can tell from a horse laughing about something. __

_Well it wasn't like I have time anyways. _Ki thought as she wrapped her arms around the blonde with a snort as she held the reins in her tiny hands. "Lets go!" She called out to her men and squeezed her legs prompting Ramses into a gallop. The wind blew threw the small band's cloaks and clothing as sand picked up around them. While in mid gallop the maiden handed Quatre clothing signaling that she should wrap it around his face for protection against the wind. Exhilaration filled her body as the power of her mount storm through the valley of gold grains. _Give me more! _The voices in her heart screamed at the feeling of being free, Ramses sensed his mistress's wishes and felt the true delight at running at his hearts contentment. Speed burst effortlessly into the stallion legs as the distance between them and the band of men were outdistancing in a matter of seconds.

Sandrock's pilot was breathless as he felt the world go past him with quick darts, the sheer rush of adrenaline ran up and down his spine. As they neared a glinted object and slowly the ride came to a pacing walk, deep gushes of breath as well as perspiration ran down the mounts body as he cooled down. Sliding gracefully onto her feet, Ki helped Quatre down as she brought some water down and let her horse drink. "That was magnificent." Was the only reply that Quatre could give at the time. _I never felt so alive before. _Almost as if she could sense his answers, Ki smiled slightly as she started to look over the metallic item. "Your horse sure does deserve the name of Ramses after all that name is named after the Egyptian Pharaoh called Ramses the Great."

Making a haggier face Ki brought out some devices and began to place it upon the falling Gundam. "He is a great Stallion." Murmuring her answers as she began to turn the devices up and open a palm pad checking off some readings. Quatre looked rather shocked at this, since he assumed that they didn't have that much technology since they were in a dessert. Unfortunately he didn't account for a fact that Rashid and his friends also were dessert livers. Not noticing his looks at her, most of her men arrived at the scene quickly running toward her. 

"What is that thing?" One man called Ming asked as he stared at the item in disbelief. 

While another man brought out some rope and began to tighten the arms and legs together so that it wouldn't be in the way during transport. "It's a craft." He grunted as he finished his task in a few minutes.

"Come on Hou stop being a stickler, it couldn't be a craft by the looks of it. It sort of looks human." Ming said to his friend as Ki busy herself in checking her readings and going to her saddle to take out other instruments. 

"Power cells are low due to cracks in the power chamber. That could be remedied," she murmured in response to herself. As she finished typing a few keys on the miniaturized computer, irritation was evident on how fast she pushed the backspace key to delete the possible outcomes. Until she stopped with a clear satisfaction to her lips, "I got it!" Crowing delicately, while the people around her sweat dropped at their leader's clear enthusiasm. _Well now all we have to do is be sure to get out of the way. _Thinking rather pleased with herself she walked over to her people. "Okay people, we have to get out of the way when we start this thing up." 

Kong another villager looked quite puzzled. "But aren't we suppose to tug it? Why do we need to get out of the way?" Though knowing that technology these days were mysterious some older folks like him didn't have a clue about it. _What is this a horseless carriage? _He thought with a snort at the new gadgets that these young peopled created at these times. Which in his opinion brought a greater detriment to war. 

Another man patted Kong on the back, his gray haired head bobbled up and down in agreement, " Don't be like that Kong we have to expect this would occur." He comforted his friend even though he was the younger of the two.

Kong snorted slightly, "Yeah I guess you are right about that Ping." By this time he resigned himself to the future, while the rest of the group stared at the two older gentlemen. "At least I have you by my side dear old friend." His voice murmured making the rest of the group sweat drop even more at this display of affection.

_I wonder if they are drunk? _Ming though quite agitated, while his best friend Hou nodded his head in agreement of unspoken response. "Well…" He replied a little. "Lets go before we become flatten eggs."  
_Besides these older guys give me the creeps. _With that all of them got onto horseback, while Quatre this time sat behind Ki holding onto her waist. 

Riding fast, Ki pressed a few buttons and they heard an explosion and saw the cylinders that they had attached to Sandrock light up lifting the Gundam into the air as it started to move at a fast rate toward the direction of the village. The Gundam passed by their side as dusty trails of sand blinded their course like a sand storm. Finally a loud beep was heard and a crash sounded large as they kept on riding, seeing the results of the damage of transport to be minimum, since it did not hit the village, but landed outside forming a large crater around it. By this time a few startled gasped were heard as the villagers came out a little frighten to see what all the commotion was all about. It took only twenty minutes for them to finally arrive at the area. Quatre felt his legs weak from the ride, since he hasn't ridden a horse for a very long while. "What is this thing?" Several children course loudly as they ran around the crater curiously, while their mothers tugged them back from the source of panic.

Slipping down onto the ground Ki wave her hand at the children and retorted in a clear serious voice. "It is a craft that requires repair for the stranger. "We will be fixing it for him. Now enough talk of this if anymore strangers come do not tell them what you have seen."

_What is she thinking making a hole this size? _Kong thought in outrage at the damage. _I don't understand her even at this very young age. Though I have never seen her wrong in her judgment before. _Clearing his voice, he asked Ki in a timid voice. "Um Princess were you really intending to have this crater from the impact on purpose?"

Quatre looked confused for a second, "So you are saying that she intended to do this?" _Huh? I don't get it. _His mind thought, while looking at it thoughtfully as his eyes widen from realization, spinning around to face Ki, he grabbed her hand, "You cause this damage just to conceal my craft on purpose didn't you?"

Hou by now mused at these occurrence with thoughtfulness. _She is very bright, I wonder if they really thought she didn't do this on purpose? _Remember a few incidents where the princess had blown up a few holes in the floor and hid in them as trenches as she amused him in training for dessert survival was rather horrendous. Admiration started to bloom in him as he stared at Ki; he didn't notice the narrow icy glance from the blonde hair man next to him. 

Nodding her head Ki lifted her hand in an innocent gesture dislodging Quatre's grip on him. "Well that was rather fun." Brushing the dust off her garment as she glanced at the hole. "Camouflage this hole with a blanket support the blanket that is in the same color of the sand with sticks underneath so that way it doesn't show the indentation of the craft." _What did they assume I was that stupid? _ Feeling rather tired from this she watches Hou, Ming, Kong, and Ping get to work on collection branches. A canteen appeared in front of her face, making her jump in startle response to its appearance. "What?" Looking over she sees Quatre smiling at her as he offered the precious liquid.

"You look tired and thirsty drink some of it." Quatre responded with another smile. _Come on you need it, you already ran yourself ragged from the entire running. _ He thought seriously as he handed her the canteen, grateful and satisfied that she obeyed and took a sip. __

_I wonder what is wrong with him now? _Ki thought as she nodded her head. "Thank you." With that she started toward the four men that were working on concealing the item, and handed them the canteen of water, with that she started to bring out a box from the side of the tent and start on the repairs on the Gundam. A large banging sound made her jerk a bit to see Quatre starting to open a hatch and clear out the sand from his Gundam's leg.

"It's my Gundam, besides you have all done enough. It wouldn't be right if I did nothing." Quatre replied at her questioning look. With that he started to get out the blowtorch and start to get rid of more sand in his vehicle, while oiling a few joints on his way. 

Hou watched jealously at the compatible silence of teamwork that was spoken mutual with the constant repair on this craft that he had never seen before. Feeling an elbow in his ribs he glanced up to see Ming staring at him with soulful eyes. "You know you can't have her." Stating the obvious while watching his friend look at him with shock. _I known long ago you had a crush on her my friend; don't sell me short on something that I am good at seeing. _

"How did you?" Hou started to say, but stopped, his head dipping in uncomfortable sense of dread. _How does he know? Was I that obvious? _Ramped thoughts ran and collided together with clarity and chaos. 

"I watched you, besides how long have we been friends Hou? You should know better that you couldn't hide your thoughts from me." Ming sighed in slight defeat, "Besides I have never seen the Princess look at anyone, or shown so much emotions as I have with this stranger." He gestured to the two; "he is good for her Hou don't try to get in their way it only end up hurting you more."

Hou stiffen his back and shook his head, "No she can't love him. She doesn't know much about men Ming, maybe if I stay near her show her what I feel she will love me?" A tightening of his hands, he felt his fingernails cut into his palm as blood trickled slightly, "I won't lose her to a stranger Ming. Even if she doesn't acknowledge me as a love interest I can at least hope she will later on, but I refuse to have her go to him." Jerking his finger at the blonde hair man, who was running up and down the Gundam sliding off and falling on his head. 

"Oh Hou." Ming looked sadly at his totally senseless friend.

"Come on Ming, she is once of us now. She's been here for a long time with the King before he died, she belongs to our village. I refuse to let a common outsider have her." Hou shook his fist. _Even if it means taking her away from us, I won't have it._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~__

Somewhere in China near the border toward Mongolia, a green tank top spandex shorts boy was sitting on a bench somewhere near the road. A gym bag sat next to him as he sighed impatiently, "Damn J for sending me on this stupid mission." He grumbles, while not noticing the stares of the locals that were looking him up and down at his weird clothing. Disgruntled memories of how he got here in the first place were still placated on his mind. 

*Flash Back*

"Heero!" A loud voice sounded, as an old man with white coat and silver hair came into view. He was banging on a door with irritation. 

A woman was next to him; her blonde hair shone slightly, as green emerald eyes look at the door in amusement. "Your sure he is home now J?"

"Yes I am god damn sure Z." Agitations were evident in the aqua eyes as they looked at the woman.

After a moment some scrapping were heard as the door opened to see a sleep looking Heero. "What do you want?"

"I have a mission for you." J stated as he walked passed Heero with Z following him. The door shut behind them as Heero walked to the coffee maker and pour some coffee for himself. "I need you to go meet another Gundam pilot."

This raised a suspicious glance from Heero. "Another Gundam pilot? Why?"  Now looking at the woman before him with more distrust. "Who is she?"

"I am Doctor Z. I am the other Gundam pilot doctor." Z responded with amusement at the lack of modesty to pleasantries to this Gundam pilot of Wing zero. "I see that you didn't train him with manners J."

Snorting slightly J folded his arms, "I didn't have much time to train him Z. What do you expect from me?" Shaking his head he focus on Heero again. "Your goal is to find the Gundam pilot named Ki and bring Ki back to us. It seems we have lose contact with pilot 7 during a period of time…and.." He didn't get a chance to finish when he saw Heero yell out in disbelief.

"So this Ki person or whatever is missing. Some Gundam pilot." Heero snorted as he folded his arms. "Where would Pilot 7 be located at now?" _I'll just finish this stupid job and then get some rest then. _He thought with satisfaction with that thought.

"Mongolia." Doctor Z said with dullness. "Ki should be with the local village that doesn't have any form of communication." She pauses in her thoughts. "I think the village is called Khu, they don't own land, but they do migrate sometimes during some weathering conditions." Shrugging her shoulders she smiles slightly, "The country in Mongolia is called Ovorkhangai it is near Bayankhongor and Dundgove. Actually it is in the middle of Mongolia the total country. This place has a King by the name of Khujirt the village that the pilot may be in might be this one. The good thing about Ovorkhangai is that they have this nice waterfall called Orkhon there is also these ruins called Kharkhorin." 

By this time Heero's head was spinning. "Um okay…anything else I should know?" Though he dreaded that she might give him more information that he could not possible remembered.

"Why yes!" Z said cheerfully as she handed him a book on the customs, another book on culture, another book with a map and how the climate is and the routes there. By this time the pilot of Wing zero was buried under a lot of books.

J was laughing his head off at the display as his pilot groans from the clear impact of information. "Well you sure know how to pack all these things for information Z."

Smirking at him she raised her eyebrows at J. "Your one to know what to say J. I know for a fact that you can't even finish one of the books that I have given you to read." Z retorted as she saw him pretend to be wounded by her words.

*End Flash Back*

Heero sighed slightly as he just waited for a while for the bus to take him to god knows where the place was at since he knew he was lost.

Meanwhile a flicker of a craft approached and landed lightly in a forest region. A young man with green pale eyes looked around him from his cockpit, "Now to find a truck to stash my Gundam." He murmured as he got out and went in search for transportation.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The night had grown cold in the village of Khujirt inside the crater where the Gundam named Sandrock was stored. A yawn was murmured as Ki feel asleep inside the cockpit, clear evidence of her work was at hand, since wires were here and there and crossed on the floor. "Miss Ki?" A clear voice called out from outside the camouflage as a few shuffles later a blonde head popped inside the area. "Miss Ki?" He tried again as he approach his Gundam; Quatre felt concern since it had been a full twelve hours since they had worked kept on working. Though he had quit during five hours, Ki was still working hard; he could never understand how such a slim girl, though shy in his opinion could work so fast.

By the time he went into the cockpit, he felt awkward on discovering the Princess asleep in an uncomfortable position on the controls. "Oh Miss Ki." He whispered slightly as he moved in and lifted her up into his arms. "I told you. That you didn't need to work on it so much." With that he started to climb up the make shift later toward the top of the opening. Walking silently to the white color tent.

A shadow appear in front of him as an enraged Hou glared at him. "What do you think you are doing?" He asked clearly not liking the fact that this stranger was holding onto the princess.

"She fell asleep. I am just taking her to rest." Quatre said with a slight smile, "Why do you ask?" He knew inward what was wrong with the man in front of him, however politeness would not allow him to be rude to one of the villagers. After all he was the visitor, he however notice that their were several people that were shy and friendly, but even those they had men like Hou who were blunt and rather harsh in statements of miss understandings. _I wish he would leave what is mine alone! Whoa! _Feeling rather shocked at his thoughts, Quatre felt himself unsure of what to do. _No she is her own person. Why am I thinking this way?_

Unknowing to Ki what was occurring, she snuggled up closely in Quatre's chest as her arms automatically wind themselves around his neck. "Mmmm." _Nice and warm. _She thought as she fell unconscious again.

Enragement blinded Hou for a second at such a display as jealously played a dance with the green eyed monster. Pilot 3 of course was totally flushed red as he felt the whole motion bring his body to extreme sensitivity for the girl in his arms. _Oh damn!_ He thought at his little problem. Gaining his composure Hou glared at Quatre once and left the area storming a bit away. 

A pair of eyes was watching this whole drama with pain at such horrors of things. In Mongolian cultures he knew people didn't like to think about the pain or bad situation since it will bring more grief to everyone. However when it comes to the whole love factor, this whole heartbreak and pain would not spare any. After all love was cruel, look at his own he could tell that it was true.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In a bus station three people were walking inside, the area was located in China, while people were staring at the unusual group that was paired with a American girl, pale as white with chestnut hair that was in a long braid. Next to her was a composed youth with dark raven eyes and long hair tied back in a ponytail; the older gentleman near them was dignified dressed in old Chinese garments in the shade of black. His hair was short but tied up in the back as a hat sat smartly on his head that was graying. "I tell you we are lost!" The youthful man shouted at this injustice.

The older gentlemen faced him with irritation. "I say we are not lost," he said with a snort, "we are just misplaced." He said with clear indication there is a difference.

"But Mr. Wu." The braided girl said with clear cobalt eyes that seem quite puzzled. "I agree with Wu-koi, we are lost."

Nodding his head in agreement Wufei snorted. "You see even Shui agrees with me." Folding his arm on his chest he smirks. "So we are lost."

Shui snickers with him as she glomps onto her koi with vicarious glee. "Besides that I am hungry," she whines slightly with pouts, "it is going to be a long ride to Russia as it is…besides I don't want to go now…" She sniffles.

Wufei pats her on the shoulder as consolidation to his braided koi. "I don't see why we have to go anyways…" He muttered.

"Because! You wanted to in the first place." Mr. Wu said with a snort, "Your father had to shanghai me into this trip as it is." Unhappiness was clearly evident in his eyes. "But once I promise a trip you have as education experience in Russia then a education experience in Russia we would do." _Besides they would never let me up if we do return with out something. _He thought with depression. 

Seeing another bus driver, Mr. Wu said smartly to Shui and Wufei, "You two stay here I am going to go ask that man if he knows where to go." He said as he made his way toward the other gentleman.

On the bus the man was busy looking at his map with a sigh, "Well it will take us a few days ladies and gentleman to get to Mongolia." He said as he looked at his passenger.

"Just great." A voice muttered looking at where the voice came from the bus driver sighed. "Sorry sir." A pair of cobalt eyes wave just looked wearily at him as they were framed by chestnut hair that was long in a braid. The youthful boy just looked plain dulled out, "this is just great…"

"Excuse me." Mr. Wu asked the bus driver who was still trying to apologize to the braided boy. 

The bus driver jerked a bit and turned around. "Yes?"

By this time the braided boy sighed as he got up and headed down. "I could probably get some food since this will take a while." He ponders a bit as he made his way for the store.

Shui by this time was tugging Wufei toward the store. "Come on koi we can get food before he comes back. Besides I am hungry." _Besides food is the best solution to make sure we are happy. _

Wufei shrugged and looked back worried, "but won't he be upset like last time?" _I don't want to get in trouble again. Gee that old man could yell. _He thought with a wince.

"Who cares he still found us, besides the trip to Russia is still a long way. We do need food since we got nothing with us that is related to it." Shui persuade Wufei as she smiled happily. 

"Oh alright then." Wufei said with a slight tired voice as he smiled a little bit at his koi's display of enthusiasm. _It could be worse; she could have been asking me for something else that is scary. _He thought about the whole expanding the relationship into more physical aspect and it sort of excited him, yet it scared him. After all he wasn't use to that girl in their class trying to feel his private parts.

Shui reach for the door and tugged, but grunted. "I can't open it." She said in frustration as she tried again. "This sucks!!" _Why the stupid door no open? _

Wufei just sweat drop as he pulled on the door and it opened with no problem. As they walked in a voice yelled out from behind them. "Keep the door open please!!" Figuring it would be no problem at all Wufei kept it open as a boy slide right through, his hair in a braid and he had cobalt eyes. Wufei blinked a bit as he looked at him. "Thank you." The boy said as he breath a sigh. "I couldn't get it open before." He explained to him. 

"Oh." Wufei said as he took Shui's hand and pulled her along with him to go buy food. Not liking the fact that he is staring at Shui with this faint eerie glow to his eyes. 

By this time Mr. Wu was in exasperation. "So you're not a bus to Russia I take it?" He groaned slightly. "Darn….so we aren't in Shanghai?"

The driver looked at him oddly. "We are going to Mongolia it is heading in one of the regions and stopping, however it doesn't go to Russia so sorry no." He scratches his head. "Though all you have to do is head north and you will reach Russia."

"Ah thank you then." Mr. Wu said with a sigh as he glanced down and up. "Also I would like to add that you have a flat tire."

"What?" The bus driver said as he went down and sure enough they had a flat. "This is just great we are going to be even more late on our trip." He sighed wearily.

Mr. Wu getting an idea voiced it. "Well you can give us your passenger since we are heading toward Russia we could just drop them off at Mongolia if you tell us where. Just think this as a thank you for what you did." He smiled pleased at himself.

"Oh would you?" The man asked clearly grateful. "This would be entire good if you can. I'll tell the rest of the passenger then." _Well this saves us the trip. _He thought with a sigh.

By this time Wufei was getting irritated and marched to Duo. "What are you looking at?" _You will not have my girl! _He thought with anger at such irrational thoughts.

"Huh?" The boy said clearly not happy. "You would stare too if you thought you saw your twin!" He shouted back at Wufei. By the time Shui went over she saw that they both were in each other faces. 

"Um what is going on?" Shui asked as she watch them bicker even more. "Well you two should bring this outside and I will buy the food." She suggested not liking the fact that the shopkeeper was going to have a heart attack from the racket.

Wufei folded his arms over his chest. "Fine!" While the other boy voiced his agreement as they both marched outside. Each of them were yelling again when finally Mr. Wu spotted them and grab them both dragging them to the bus. 

"I told you two not to leave the area!" Mr. Wu said in exasperation and anger. "So we are going to have you sit right down here!!" He pushed them into the seats.

"What are you doing?" Wufei demanded in anger. "This isn't Shui!" _Has he truly lost it? This is a boy not a girl! What a baka… _He thought indignantly. 

"What do you mean it isn't her?" Mr. Wu said as he looked at the boy thinking it was a girl.

By this time the boy was yelling, "I am not a girl!" He shouted clearly unhappy, "I am Duo Maxwell not Shui!" _What is this guy? What is this? _

"Oh? Where is Shui then?" Mr. Wu said, "Ah..nevermind I go find her…" But he bumped into Shui who looked mad as she carried the packages inside. 

"Do I really look like a boy?" Shui said clearly unhappy as she took a seat next to Wufei.

"Eh so-so…" Mr. Wu said sweat dropping as he wave at them to be quite. "Anyways that other bus there has a flat tire and can't move it on to Mongolia so we are going to take on more people. So three to a seat now."

Duo's eyes widened in shock at such aspect as he clenched his fist, "You mean I am stuck here?" Seeing Mr. Wu nod his head he started to get really upset and slam his fist on the edge of the wall. "Damn it this sucks!"

"You got that right…" Wufei and Shui intoned as they kept in their seat totally upset at the clear aspect of being compounded and stuck with another bunch of morons on the bus. 

By this time the young green-eyed boy drove his way toward the busy street of China and parked his truck for a second to see if he could reach his cell phone. "Excuse me…" A voice seems to call out to him from his window.

"Huh?" He glances through and saw a boy with Prussian eyes and dark locks of hair that flopped over like an unruly messy mop. "What?"

"Are you heading toward Mongolia?" Heero asked clearly unhappy, "It seems they don't have a bus there from here…"

"Sort of. I am heading toward the border between Mongolia and Russia." The boy said as he tilted his head in curiosity. 

Heero looked hopefully, "Would you be willing to give me a lift there please…" By the sound of his voice he sounded whiny, but he had no way to get there. _Damn J for this mission. _He thought with irritation.

"If you spilt the cost of food and gas I will…" The boy said as he opened the door, hopping in Heero nod his head in agreement as they went on their way. "My name is Trowa Barton." The green-eyed youth retorted in a quiet voice.

"I am Heero Yuy." Heero said as his lips twitched a bit. "So why are you heading toward Russia Mongolia?"

Looking rather dully at the street Trowa said with a sigh. "My employer wants me to find some person." He shrugged his shoulders. "And you?"

"Well my Doctor wants me to find this Ki person in Mongolia. I wouldn't be here today, but no they want me to find this person for them. I have no idea why thought. This sucks!" Heero whines softly as he fastens his seat belt. 

"Oh." Was all Trowa said as he kept on driving they both said in compatible silence as the street seem too past by them a bit. "Can you cook?"

Heero shook his head. "Not one bit. You?"

"Same." Trowa replied softly. "Never was good at it." They drove on into the night as they finally came to a stop at a rest area. "Who is this doctor person?" _He seems rather odd a doctor? Sounds like one of mine as well. _

"Well yeah it is what I call my employer he goes by the name of Dr. J." Heero said not clearly knowing why he was telling Trowa all of this stuff. "It seems his girlfriend at least that is what I assume as I see her. Wants me to find this Ki person for her." He snorted. "What sort of name is Ki anyways?"

"What is this person to this lady?" Trowa asked as he started to bring out some stuff. He steps out of his truck as Heero looked at him curiously. 

"No idea, but it seems could be also a employer to her like I am to my doctor." Heero said as he got out too. "What are you doing?" He gestured to the camping gear that Trowa seem to have dredged out.

Trowa smiled slightly if you could call it that. "I am setting up camp." 

"You are going to sleep out here?" Heero asked clearly shocked at the idea. "It is cold here…" Shivering slightly to emphasize how cold it was at the night air.

Trowa shook his head. "No…not really…I have to ask this question though." _All the pieces fit he has to be one. Besides I can't keep my Heavy arm hidden from him if we are traveling together anyways. _Reasoning a bit he asked clearly calm. "Are you a Gundam pilot?"

"What?" Heero's eyes widen in shock. _How did he know? _"Well I um..yeah." He managed to say clearly upset. "I am not supposed to tell you this though. How did you find out?"

"Simple you said doctor employer." Trowa said with careful accurate observation. "I have one too." He heard the gasped in shock. "I am the pilot of Heavy arm my doctor is Dr. S and well I am looking for Pilot 4 his name is Quatre Winner." He leans back as he grabs the tent and walked toward the back of the truck. 

Heero followed him in haste, " So you're a Gundam pilot and your looking for the world famous guy named Quatre Winner. Gee how the world is bizarre then ever." Seeing Trowa nods his head in agreement. "Well why exactly do they want you to find him?"

"He was suppose to meet me a few days back, but somehow he crash in the area near Mongolia and Russia. His doctor and my doctor are rather close they are in a relationship." Trowa shrugged his shoulders. "It doesn't bother me though that both man are happy, "But I have this uncanny feeling that they are trying to set me up with Quatre."

Heero shivered in terror. "How horrid, Oh my what if that is what my doctor is trying to do?" He looked in shock. "What if he is trying to set me up with that other doctors pilot?" Thinking for a minute he glances at Trowa again as he watch him pitch the tent in the back near the foot of the Gundam. "Um are you like a prince or something?"

Trowa looked puzzled, "No why?"

Shrugging his shoulder Heero sighs. "My doctor always trying to set me up with some rich person, but I flatly refused or whatever…" He leans back as he watches Trowa bring out a portable stove. "I was wondering since this Quatre guy is basically rich if that is why they want you to marry him if you were a prince."

Laughing at this Trowa shook his head. "No I am not a prince, besides I barely even remember who I am since I don't have a real name." He sighed slightly. "I have amnesia Trowa Barton was a name I assumed, since I had no identity." Shrugging his shoulders. "So I can't say if I am a Prince." _He amuses me. _He realized with a clear joy at that fact of finding someone to make him laugh. "Alright Heero time to go to sleep after this cup of tea." He handed the cup over to the younger man.

"Thank you." Heero said, shivering slightly as their fingers brushed each other. _I like him. I like his eyes. _He thought as he took a sip of the liquid. _He makes me feel warm. Why do I feel this way? _After finishing it, he walked toward the tent and paused. "Are you going to come in or sleep out here?"

Trowa shook his head. "I'll be in later. I am just going to sit here for now." He said as he stared at the stove and set up a miniature fire at the edge of the truck where it had rocks to keep it stable the flap of the truck was tied down so that it couldn't flutter near the fire. He lit it and sat down to stare at the tiny warmth that filled the truck as he watch Heero walk inside the tent to sleep. With a matter of few seconds he began to drift asleep, setting up a sleeping back he got in and fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After the commotion with Hou, Quatre had brought Ki inside to her bed. Feeling rather awkward at what had occurred out there he brought a chair near by and set it next  to her bed to watch over her. He couldn't get himself out of the whole idealism of her beauty and passion. But that isn't the only reason why he kept near. Turns out her hand was still gripping his shirt tight and he couldn't get her grip off of it with out waking her up and embarrassing her for her display of affection. After all even though he didn't show it to the others in her village in order to remain as a powerful distant ruler. She was a very shy girl inside and needed a little bit careful handling. After all no one had seen the soft spot in her eyes as she gaze at the distant sunrise. She was indeed a private person and for that matter required a different approach and his respect to her strength in character. After all she would not demand less but what she deserved and if possible it could be seen that she had a hard life then most people thought. "Sleep well princess." He murmured clearly not noticing the man standing next to the door. 

"Ahem!" The man said clearly embarrassed at the display of emotions between the man before him. 

.

_OH SHIT! _Quatre thought as he looked around in embarrassment.


End file.
